


I die proud

by Isa_Faradien



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Guyrian, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3333995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[OS] Robin n'a pas été le seul privilégié à recevoir la visite de Marian au moment de sa mort...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I die proud

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Because of you, I die proud](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5485256) by [Isa_Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien)



> Rien ne m'appartient ;D  
> * imagine tout ce qu'elle aurait pu faire si elle avait possédé les droits de la série *

_Robin n'a pas été le seul privilégié à recevoir la visite de Marian au moment de sa mort..._

 

\- Marian... The love of my life... But she was always yours. Because of you, I die proud.

Ce furent les derniers mots prononcés par Guy, destinés à Robin, émis dans un dernier souffle. La vie quitta bientôt son corps, son âme s'envolant avec légèreté jusqu'au royaume des morts.

 

Il était dans une clairière, où le soleil perçait à travers le feuillage. Il n'avait ni chaud ni froid, et ses sensations physiques étaient comme atténuées. Il était allongé à même le sol, sur un épais tapis de feuilles, et fixait la cime des hauts arbres, perdu dans de sombres pensés.

Les feuilles bruissèrent à sa droite. Guy tourna la tête vers la source de ce bruit.

Elle était là.

Il ne l'attendait pas, il pensait même qu'elle ne viendrait jamais rendre visite à son meurtrier.

Mais elle était là. Une expression sereine sur son visage, son corps drapé dans une robe beige, ses boucles brunes descendant en cascade le long de la cambrure de son dos, elle le regardait en silence.

Guy se redressa vivement. Non, c'était impossible, Marian ne pouvait pas se tenir ainsi devant lui, aussi calme, aussi détendue.

\- Bonjour Guy, fit-elle paisiblement, sans qu'aucune once de colère ne transparaisse dans sa voix.

Il continua à la fixer, sans même lui répondre, éberlué. Marian sembla remarquer son trouble, car elle s'avança doucement vers lui, attrapa sa large main dans la sienne, et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Je te pardonne pour ce que tu m'as fait.

Guy n'eut pas d'autre réaction que de serrer encore plus fort la fine main de Marian dans la sienne.

\- C'est moi qui ai provoqué ta colère, je le regrette. C'était idiot de vouloir te mettre en rage alors que je n'étais même pas armée. Je suis une inconsciente, et je te demande de me pardonner.

Guy resta interdit. C'était lui qui avait tué Marian et qui donc aurait dû s'excuser, non pas l'inverse !

\- J'espère que ce que je viens de te dire t'aidera à trouver le véritable repos, termina la jeune femme, apparemment au bord des larmes.

Elle lâcha sa main et fit demi-tour. Tandis qu'elle s'éloignait, Guy fut saisi par la folle envie de la rattraper. Après quelques instants de réflexion, il s'élança après elle et l'attrapa par le bras. Elle se retourna vivement vers lui mais, avant qu'elle n'ait pu prononcer le moindre mot, Guy plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Marian prolongea le baiser, et ils se séparèrent à regret lorsque le souffle leur manqua. La jeune femme sourit tendrement au guerrier.

La Mort venait de réunir deux âmes sœurs.

**Author's Note:**

> C'était ma première véritable fanfiction sur Robin Hood, car j'avais simplement traduit les trois premières. J'espère que c'est assez crédible pour une première fois.
> 
> Je me dois d'apporter quelques petites précisions : j'ai regardé la série intégralement en anglais (je n'ai jamais entendu le doublage français et je n'en ai par ailleurs pas envie) sans le moindre sous-titre, et c'est donc pour cette raison que la première réplique est en anglais (et non traduite, parce que j'ai essayé mais que ça rend beaucoup plus beau en anglais) ainsi que le nom des personnages. Mais comme je ne sais pas si tout le monde parle anglais je vais mettre la traduction : « Marianne... L'amour de ma vie... Mais elle t'a toujours appartenu. Grâce à toi, je meurs dans la fierté. »
> 
> Voilà voilà. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.


End file.
